


Let It Snow.

by SteprilStan



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Background Blair/Hannah, F/F, Implied Sexual Activity, One Shot, Prompt Fill, theyre adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteprilStan/pseuds/SteprilStan
Summary: PROMPT: Morning After/Do I smell breakfast or is the house actually burning down?It’s not April’s bed, her home, or anywhere she recognises... but the blonde? She wouldn’t mind having breakfast with her.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Let It Snow.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



Hey, I’m back with another Stepril oneshot!  
I hope I do this one justice. I’ve actually always loved this idea for a prompt so when I got it, I was hesitant but I do love Stepril, so I thought I’d give it a try!

I’ve gone over this a few times and tried to weed out any/all mistakes but, I’m not perfect unlike the cast of TBH, so I apologise if I have missed things which I’m sure I have. 

This prompt has been written for RennyWilson

Lastly: I don’t own TBH, or anything to do with it. If I did, I’d be draining every last cent I have into making a season 2. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

April woke to the sunlight streaming through the curtains and she groaned, rolling away from the piercing light that managed to find her eyes through the tiniest crack.

She pulled the blankets up over her head and sighed, trying so desperately to fall asleep once again. 

That was until the memories of the night before flooded her mind.

She sat up quickly and looked around as she heard the smack of a pan and the cussing that quickly followed it. 

She took in her surroundings and pressed the heel of her hands to her eyes, trying to stop the throbbing of her headache as it went from a dull thud to an incessant beat as if someone was banging against a bongo drum inside her head.

The sound of an alarm going off made her wince and turn her head towards the bedside table. 

“Shit!” Came the voice from the other room before footsteps quickly made their way towards the room April was in. 

She quickly laid back down and dragged the blanket back over her head, trying to steady her breathing. 

She barely remembered stumbling into this bed, making out with a blonde, having that blonde call her name quite a few times along with a few other words as long fingers tangled in her hair and shaking thighs clamped around her ears, muting some of the sound of the blondes orgasms.

The alarm stopped and she shallowly exhaled, trying not to give away the fact she was awake. 

There was a loud sizzle and the footsteps quickly retreated once again followed by more swearing and a couple of “damn it’s” as the pan smacked back down on the stove once again.

The scent of burnt eggs wafted through the place and curled under the blankets, bringing April from beneath them for the last time. She glanced around and saw her clothes from where they’d been dropped in various places on the way towards the bed the night before and she grabbed her jeans, struggling into them as she looked for her bra and shirt.

The bra, she found hooked on the pedestal fan in the corner of the room and she blinked, having no memory of how it got there… her shirt? She couldn’t see it anywhere. 

She crouched down, looking under the bed in case it got kicked there. Finding nothing, she sighed and stood, looking around with her hands on her hips before she stuck her head out into the hallway and looked down towards what she assumed was the kitchen judging on the sounds of the coffee machine sputtering out the last drops and saw her shirt right by the end of the hall. She saw her bag not far from that on the edge of the table.

She quietly made her way down the hall, smiling when she saw two plates with bacon on them, some juice in a glass beside each one, and she froze as she saw the blonde, turning to face her, in only a pair of boy-short underwear, her hair thrown up in a messy bun.

“Gosh, did my alarm wake you? I’m so sorry… I forgot to turn it off.”

April swallowed at the sight of the woman’s bare chest and toned stomach, the outline of ab’s starting to form.

“I-no, it didn’t, it’s okay. I should get out of your hair-“ April blinked, realising she didn’t even remember this woman’s name. 

“Sterling, and no, please… I just made breakfast… shit, you’re not allergic to anything here are you? I didn’t even think of that… or dietary restrictions?”

“No, it’s … it looks delicious. Are you sure you don’t want me out of here? And, is it breakfast or are you burning the place down?”

Sterling laughed softly. “I kinda burnt my eggs… and my toast, but, it’s fine… and I’ve got nowhere to be, it’s only eight thirty on a Saturday… my sister probably won’t even be awake for another three or four hours until I have to meet up with her for work.”

“You work with your sister?” April asked, pulling her shirt on. “How does that work out?”

“It’s nice, we work well together.”

“What kind of work do you do?” April asked as she hesitantly sat down.

“We’re bounty hunters,” Sterling said with a shrug, and at the confused look on April’s face, Sterling smiled. “We go out and bring in the people that skipped on bail.”

“Oh, that would explain the way you were able to lift me up so easily last night, all those muscles you use,” April said, blushing as she eyed Sterling’s body. 

“Sorry, is this weird? Do you want me to put a shirt on?”

April quickly shook her head. “No, it’s… breakfast and an amazing view, I don’t mind at all.”

Grinning, Sterling sat up straighter and then gasped. “Oh, would you like some coffee?”

“Oh, no… you’ve already gone to so much trouble with making me breakfast when you could have just kicked me out. This is plenty. Thank you, though.”

“Sauce? Salt and pepper? Can I do anything?”

“Uh, no, but you can let me know how we got here? Last night is kinda fuzzy, if you remember?”

“Oh, sure. So, I went out with Blair, she’s my sister last night, her girlfriend, and a few other people- ended up dumping my boyfriend cause I saw him making out with someone, so Blair, Hannah and I moved to a different bar- we didn’t know it was a gay bar by the way… I guess the men outside in YMCA gear should have hinted at it though, and I stopped some chick from dropping something in your drink. Got her kicked out- you were already pretty sloshed by then… so, I got you some water, well a lot of it, really. And you talked to me, I kept you talking to make sure you didn’t have anything else in your system cause the woman seemed annoyed when she had to drop whatever it was in your drink so I was kinda worried she’d given you something else but it wasn’t working.”

“Wow, so how did we get back here?”

“Blair came to find me to say she and Hannah were moving to another bar, and you were already falling asleep against me, but when she said that, you basically perked right back up and ordered a bunch of shots.”

“Yeah, I haven’t had the best month- my father found out I was a lesbian and kicked me out, so much for spending Thanksgiving with the family. And then my girlfriend broke up with me cause she wasn’t out but my father called her parents and she was so angry at me… it was a giant shit show.”

“Geez, that does suck. But are you safe and everything?”

April nodded, smiling as Sterling put a hand on hers, stroking her thumb across April’s knuckles.

“So, Blair invited you to come drinking too, you and Hannah got along like a house on fire, and then you started coming onto me- I probably should have been stronger and said no more firmly, so I apologise…”

“Oh, god. Am I the first woman you’ve been with?” April asked, eyes widening.

“Yeah, but I didn’t mind. As first times go, that was amazing, then again, I literally have nothing to compare it to, male or female, so…” sterling shrugged. 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry, Sterling… your first time should be special, not some drunken hook up you dragged home to keep an eye on. Christ, I’m an idiot. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no, don’t be like that… I never had sex with anyone cause I never felt a connection with them. It’s not cause I was waiting for the right person or moment. But you… you crashed into my life and turned it upside down and let me see everything in a new light. I’m not mad, or upset, or regretting anything, and hey, even if we never see each other after today, I’ll still regret nothing.”

April blushed, finishing off the last of her juice. 

“So… you really don’t have anywhere to be?” April asked shyly.

Sterling raised her eyebrow, smiling softly as she shook her head. 

“No, nowhere. You?”

April shook her head. 

“No, unless you want me to leave?” April offered, standing slowly, stepping a little closer to Sterling who turned in her chair, facing the shorter woman fully, her hands automatically sliding to rest on April’s hips. 

“I...no, I don’t … I think it’s uh… snowing outside, might have to wait a while for it to clear up, y’know?” 

April glanced out the kitchen window, sure enough, there was a light flurry falling outside, but there was nothing on the ground too concerning as of yet. 

“Huh… so it is, looks like you’re stuck with me a while longer, anything you can think of to help pass the time?” April asked, her breath catching as Sterling stood, their bodies pressing close as Sterling’s hands slid down behind April’s ass, lifting her by the thighs.

“I think I might have an idea,” sterling said as she carried April back down the hall to her room, kicking the door shut behind her as April started kissing her neck.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ 

Note: Hey, I hope you all enjoyed this. This was going to be completely different but I scrapped the first idea as I had a slight plot bunny for this somehow swimming around my brain.  
If you liked, please don’t be shy and leave me a comment and some kudos!  
Much love, Saxia!


End file.
